Minecraft: Hunter of Minecraft
by All hail Lord Megatron
Summary: Welcome to the tales of the hunter, this series will have advanture(like all Minecraft fanfics) and some othere stuff, this will be the the series and a hunter trying to get the greatest job he ever got and also tryin to make his way in the world he will face many things and many dangers will he make it through this hunt alive.
1. Chapter 1

At a kingdom and in an extremely dark room, a gray figure garbed in intimidating armor made his way over to someone who was sitting in a chair, gazing out at the blistering cold rainy day outside. As soon as what appeared to be his servant bowed, the seated man spoke.

"General Hutch did you take care of our... little problem?" The man questioned, his gaze not once leaving the window.

Hutch shook his head, his expression showing a slight hint of disappointment in what he considered a failure. "Not yet..." Before his commander had a chance to feel the slightest hint of anger, he quickly added "but I have an idea that will get that done along with that other important task."

Pleased at the idea, the man in the chair kept his gaze toward the window but made sure that Hutch could see his smile."I'm curious what you will do to solve it. After all, you do have your... special ways. My only hope is that it won't be long"

Right then, Hutch remembered what he was bringing and quickly reached into a sack and pulled out a letter "Don't worry, you will know soon my lord."

Meanwhile, on one of the many rooftops in a rather large village stood someone dressed in a set of black and red armor as well as a helmet looking among the population who unlike him were made almost entirely of what looked like cubes and pixels. Crouching forward to make sure no one would see him, he carefully watched what appeared to be either guards or soldiers talking. Two of them had blue diamond swords as well as a large box. Without taking his eyes off them for one moment, the armored figure pulled out and unraveled a wanted poster for someone by the name of Garen with the reward being at a staggering one thousand gems for taking him in alive. After taking examining the poster for a few moments, he quickly looked back at the people and sure enough, his suspicions were correct for his target was among the group.

"Well, this should be fun." He thought to himself with a cocky smirk as he reached into one of his tool compartments.

Meanwhile, the head of the group, Garen, who was in the midst of a trade, began to speak.

"Well then, do we have a deal?" Garen asked with a smirk, looking at his potential partner.

Before the figure could even speak, suddenly two silver objects ripped through the air and before Garen knew it, the two guards in diamond armor collapsed lifelessly to the ground, the source of their death being a simple shuriken that had embedded itself deep into their necks. Immediately, Garen and his trading partner looked up at the roof to see the armored figure jumping down with wrist blades deployed.

"Garen Thenksen, you are coming with me." The assailant said, all the while making his way towards the now glaring Garen. Realizing what was about to happen, the other person wasted no time in turning the other way and running for dear life.

"Damn it," Garen said through grit teeth. "and that was going to be my big pay-day, no one messes with my pay-day." With a simple flick of his wrist and snap of his fingers, guards dressed in iron armor began approaching the attacker right as Garen gave an order.

"Whoever kills the intruder will be getting a big reward. Whoever doesn't is eating from the garbage. I suggest you all get to it." He said as he took a few steps back right as his men got their weapons out.

"Man this should be easy," One of the guards said cockily. "After all it's 10 of us against one of him." Immediately, he charged the hunter with his sword drawn back ready to strike. With pitch perfect accuracy and reflexes, the hunter immediately sidestepped the attack and quickly grabbed and stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly.

"If you had about as much brain power as you did confidence in killing me? Then this might've been easy." The hunter quipped before then turning his attention to the nine remaining goons who wasted no time in charging him all at once. Without a hint of fear or care, the hunter casually swayed and jumped out of the way of every strike and followed each motion up with a series of lightning fast and deadly attacks which picked them off one-by-one. Realizing his plan had quickly and spectacularly failed, Garen did the only thing he felt fit for this moment and made a run for it right as the last of his goons had their life extinguished.

Quickly, the hunter turned his attention towards the box and looked inside, his eyes showing only a slight hint of surprise.

"So that's why he's wanted." He commented once he saw the bits of Pigmen mobs inside. Without skipping a beat, the hunter then charged in the direction of his target, his only deviations from the path being that he took whatever shortcut he could to reach him quickly and also to give him at least a false sense of pleasure and sure enough, he had a smirk on his face as soon as he saw that there was no one chasing him only to have his expression shift into that of pain seconds later as his face smashed right into a metal fist which caused him to come crashing to the ground, before he could get up, immediately he felt one boot push into his abdomen and saw two blades quickly moving towards his head.

"Like I said, you're coming with me." The hunter said sternly still aiming at him. At this point, Garen knew he was running out of options fast and so, he resorted to the one thing he knew best.

That was being a rotten little weasel.

"Can't we just talk this out? I mean, I-I could pay you double the reward you'll be given, I could give you power, I could give you anything you w-" Without any warning, the hunter retracted his blades and gave Garen a brutal punch to the face, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said in a mocking tone as he slung the unconscious body over his shoulder. "it's just that I don't like having a speech recited to me word-for-word for the fifth time in a week." Right then and there, the warrior crafted his exit in the form of a dark portal and leapt right in.

Meanwhile in the dark, desolate dimension known as the Nether, a girl garbed in armor was locked in a "training" session with a group of Pigmen though really, with how easily she was beating them all, it was more like she was training them.

After a little while longer, the warrior gave a simple hand gesture, signaling that the session was over which they immediately obeyed and proceeded to walk away with her getting ready to do the same when she heard feet hitting the floor, causing her to instinctively draw her blade and aim it towards who she recognized as a familiar face.

"My, my Mena, aren't we jumpy today?" The warrior said as he throws Garen down to her feet.

"It's always good to stay alert, Ben. Nice work." She said right as she pointed towards Garen's unconcscious body which was then being dragged away by two Wither Skeletons before then proceeding to toss the reward bag towards her comrade who immediately caught it.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you." Ben said soon after he weighed the bag, making sure that the right amount was given to him before proceeding to make his way out. With a smile on her face, Mena then turned her attention back towards some unattended business and made her way towards the now awake catch who had a face full of fear upon getting a full look at the Nether leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was in place where it was raining. He could even hear some thunder in the distance while he walked to a small house. Upon arriving in front of it, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it ?."A little girl's voice asked through the door before a giggle was heard.

Sighing a little ,in annoyance, Ben answered. "It's your older brother Ricka, Ben !"

The iron door opened to reveal a little girl who looked like nine years old. She was wearing a big smile on her face. Ben petted her head, making her giggle once more.

"I see you had fun today, am I right ?" Ben asked.

" Yes, I did. I love to hang out with your friend, she is really fun to be around with while you go out hunting !." Ricka replied as she let her brother pet her some more. Someone going down some stairs was heard, Ben looked up and saw an orange haired girl with white clothes and a pumpkin on her head. It was Snowy, the bounty hunter childhood's friend.

"Hey Ben, I see that you are back. How did your hunting go ?" She asked as she sat on a nearby chair.

"It went well !" He answered while taking off his helmet along with his armor, revealing a black T-shirt and some black pants. He took out the cooked porkshop that was cooking in the oven and the three of them proceed to eat it.

"Oh Ben, someone passed-by this morning, he gave me this. It is for you !" Snowy said as she took out a letter from her pocket and showed it to Ben. The bounty hunter took the paper and read out loud what was written on it.

"Greeting Ben Tracker, you have been chosen to accomplish a special Bounty Hunting mission. The reward for the capture of the criminal brought back, dead or alive, is two million emeralds ! " Ben was surprise by the amount of emeralds promised.

"So, what does it say ? " Snowy asked as Ben turned toward her.

"It's a bounty and if I manage to capture this criminal, I'll be paid two millions emeralds ! " He answered. Snowy had a surprised look on her face. She was not the hunter or greedy type but, even she had to admit it was quite a lot. She felt sad for the person whi had this bounty on their head.

"So, who is the person you have to hunt ? " Ricka asked to her brother who she admired. Ben began to read the rest of the letter.

"Looks like the person I have to hunt is someone named...Frants Dorok !" He answered. Snowy's eyes opened wide and a worried look appeared on her face.

"F-Frents Dorok ? No, Ben. This hunt would be suicidal. You know he is known across the world for being one of the most dangerous crime lord of this land. From all the bounty hunter that fought him, no one ever came back alive !" Snowy said with a hint of fear in her voice. Ben looked at her and put the letter away.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. I will accept the job !" Ben replied. Snowy's eyes opened wide.

"Ben, this guy is on a superior level than all of your previous hunt combined !" She explained as Ben and Ricka listened to her.

"Is that hunt really that dangerous, Snowy ?" The little girl asked the orange haired one.

"Yes, and when I say really dangerous, I mean it !"

"We will see about that !" Ben responded as he put his armor back on. Seeing that she was unable to reason with her friend, Snowy sighed.

"Fine...just don't do anything reckless, please. I don't want my best friend to die and her little sister to grow up with a brother !" Ben put his helmet on and petted the head of his little sister one more time who chuckle. Then, turned toward Snowy.

"I won't, don't worry !"He replied as he stepped outside the house. His little sister watched him walk away, she hopped his hunt would go fine and that he would come back soon. For her, her big brother was everything, well, if you exept her babysitter, Snowy. If Ben happened to die, she didn't know what she would do.

Meanwhile, in another place, a unknow person wearing a cloak was holding a man by his neck. The man in question was begging for his life.

"P-Please, don't kill me, I will do anything but, please, don't kill me !"

The hooded figure looked at the begging man a little before giving his victim a sadistic grin. He tightened his grip on the neck so hard he heard the bones of the man shattering inside his body. The victim of the cloaked figure went limp. He released his grip and the corpse of the man fell on the floor. The figure walked away, dragging the dead body behind him, until he arrived in another place. A man handed him a bag full of money.

"You did good. Before I forget, someone wanted me to give this to you !"The person who paid the hooded man said as he showed him a letter. Soon after that, he left, leaving the hooded man to read the note. He removed his hood, revealing a scarred face and a bald head. As soon as he finished reading the note, he smirked.

« My, look at this reward. I can easily tell this will be the best hunt I will ever do...and knowing a certain someone is going to hunt him as well, this is going to get really interesting. Now let the game begins ! »


	3. Chapter 3

.It was night as Ben was sitting on a boat he had payed emeralds for to get on. The boat had 120 people on it and Ben was on one of the places in the boat, watching the sea's wave and other things whilst waiting. Then someone walks up to him: it was one of the workers on the ship.

"Hello there, would you want any refreshments?." He asked politely, as Ben looks at him.

"No, thanks." He replied to the man as he looks at sea, while the man who offered him a drink left for business. The boat was the best way to get to the other part of the land, even though it would take hours by boat, if he had chosen land he would have had to walk for days, so he chose this way. As he sits down on a nearby bench on the boat, an unknown person someone walks up to him. He was wearing black clothing and started talking to Ben.

"Why, hello there." He said in a polite tone.

"I don't want any drinks." He said, thinking this guy was another drink guy.

"Oh, no, I'm not that kind of person. I am Rede crown and I see you have nice armor on you. Are you a soldier?" The man ,know as rede, asked him. Ben just looks at him now.

"No, I'm a bounty hunter." Ben replied to him coldly.

"Oh, really? And who may you be hunting then, if your on a hunt that is?." Rede asked him with an eyebrow raised. Ben was suspicious now, but decided to answer anyways.

"It is of no concern to you." He replied to the man now sitting next to him.

"Oh! ...OK, I understand then. Sorry for bothering you, but I know I can rest easy knowing one of you is among us." He said, leaving. Ben watches as the strange man leaves Ben, who made a note in his head to keep a eye on this man. He gets up and walks around the boat and hears something. He heard two people talking. He was about to walk by them but hears something that got his attention. They said something about an important item. He hid himself and listened to the two people conversing. One was a male who was in his 40's and the other was a woman in her 20's.

"So how did you find this?." He asked the women.

"I got my ways, but tell me. What are YOU going to do with it?" The woman asked the man.

"I'm really not sure, but if they are here, we can't let them have it." He said as he throws the item into a chest and puts a lock on it before hiding the chest. Ben hides himself as the two walked out. Ben walks away and decides to look into that later since it rose his curiosity. As he wonders what's that was about and what was in that chest to, he walks to the top of the boat to be higher up. He walks to the edge as he looks down and he notices Rede with the girl that talked to the mysterious man. He assumed it was just a normal talk and walks away.

Down at Rede and the msytery woman.

Rede grabbed her arm hard.

"We're did you hide it! Tell me, NOW!" He demanded her as she struggled to get out of his grip, as he went on." If you do, everyone here will live to see tomorrow!" The woman kneed him in the place it hurts most, making him let go as she tried to run away, but Rede recovered and took out a crossbow.

"so be it."

He then aim's it and fired, hitting the women in the head and killing her. He yelled. "KILL THEM ALL!"

He yelled as lots of arrows were fired upon the boat. Him taking cover, but as for others who were not ready, they were hit.

When Ben heard this and looked up to see arrows coming at the boat, he to takes cover fast, but lots of people on the boat were hit with arrows. Then, he sees small boats coming at the large boat. He gets up, activating his wrist blades.

"Well, looks like this won't be a normal cruise then." He said to himself as a man that boarded ran at him with a sword. He blocks and then he retaliated by doing a fast slash that beheaded the man. He then saw many more: some were block like people wile the others were normal like people. Both the none cubed and the cubed people that were attacking were wearing leather armor that had a red like mark on them. Ben could tell these people were hired and that they did not look like we'll trained soldiers as he killed 3 more. Some of the crew that were not harmed fought backed to.

With Rede he killed a man by throwing a knife into his head and one of Redes hired helped came to him.

"Boss! Some of the crew are alive and are putting up a fight!" He said aloud. Rede grabbed his shirt and glared at the cubed man.

"I don't care! kill them all and tear this ship apart block by block until we find that item! UNDERSTAND?!" He said, yelling to the cubed man, scaring the man who nodded. Rede released him and then looked around himself.

Back with Ben, he saw lots of the crew were dying one by one thanks to the large numbers of the thugs that came on board. One thug had TNT and threw it at a group of sailor-men who were shooting arrows at the the invaders. It exploded, killing them all in the explosion. Ben came at them and he quickly cut all three of there necks, making them choke on there own blood. Ben looks around and he sees the ship was being hit by fire arrows from affair. it was setting parts of the wooden ship on fire, making Ben growl.

"They must be working for that guy I'm hunting on or...someone else." He said as he thinks a bit and remembered something. The item two people were talking about! He takes out a bow and aimed, firing 2 shots, both hitting some archers in the head. He tried to hit as many as he could, but there were to many of them. Ben decided to take cover now since they were now aiming at him.

"Looks like you got there attantion there, boy!" Ben heard a voice. He looks to see the 60 year old man who had a diamond sword, partially covered with blood.

"You!" He said as he looks at the man.

"Yeah, but no time! We need to get of this ship! It's sinking they did lots of damage to it!." He said as he points in a certain direction. Ben notices that the boat is started to sink, the fire arrows making holes and the TNT that they were using didn't really help, either.

"Why should I trust you? Your most likely the reason their here!" He replied as he ducked from a strike of arrows that came from one of Redes men, who was coming at them from behind. Ben heard him though and back kicks him, making him fall of the boat, into the sea.

"You don't, but you want to live, right?" The man asked. Now Ben thought deeply and the guy had a point, so with no choice left, he nodded and the two ran as fast as possible and killed anyone near them. They got to one of the float-boats that was near, cutting it lose so that now, they could get away from the ship. As for the invaders: they got there own small crafted boat to get away. When Ben and the man were far enough away, Ben starts talking with the person.

"Ok, you got some explaining to do." Ben said, after he made sure they were far enough away and that no one was after them. The old man looked at Ben and then talks.

"I'll explain when we get to land! By the way, my name is Gred. What's your name Kid?" He said, revealing his name to his temporary companion whilst rowing the boat still forwards.

"the name's Ben." He said sternly to the old man.

"Alright, Ben, and taking the time this should take, we should be at the other part of the land in... 2 hours, IF nothing happens, that is." Gred replied.

"Good... since I'm on a hunt and I know who one of the top henchmen of the crime lord is, I'm going to capture him or kill him." Ben said darkly.

"Oh, alright then. And I won't even bother asking who your hunting, since most likely you won't tell me." The old man said. He had guessed right, as Ben nodded before turning to the waves around them.

Later, at a Castle, somewhere

Rede walks into the main rook of the castle and by the side of his master, Rede saw his second in command: Hutch, his arms crossed before his master spoke.

"Did you do it?." He asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Y-yes sir. the crew on the boat were made examples off and people should think it's-." Rede was interrupted by his master, who went on talking.

"Did you get the item on that boat?" He asked. Rede looked nervous around.

N-no, sir. It cou-." He was interrupted again, as his master turns around and yells. His master was wearing a Gray suit, had an eye patch, and he was tall to. He had a beard and looked to be in his late 60's.

"YOU FAILED ME!" The master yelled with anger, standing up, becoming taller then Rede.

"N-no, Master Comas, sir, tha-that B*** hid the chest! I looked every were but the boat sank, so I had to escape." He said, hoping this excuse was enough to calm his master down, but it didn't as Hutch grabbed him and slammed him on the desk, holding Redes head firmly as Comas walked to him.

"Failure was NOT a option." He said as he picks up a diamond Knife." A price." He continued,putting it near Redes ear." Must be paid." He finished, cutting Redes ear off. Rede screamed and started begging. The pain was horrible. He could be heard through the halls. Hutch released him and Rede held the place his ear used to be, blood leaking out of the horrible wound. Comas sat back down in his chair.

" Next failure will bring far worse punishment, remember that."

"Y-yes, sir, I won-won't fail again." Rede said shaking, looking as if he was going to faint. He left the room, leaving comas and Hutch alone.

"Rede will not forget this. The pain he's feeling right now is nothing, compared to the tortures I know."

* * *

 **Arthur: Here's the 3rd Chap hope you all liked it also I had help with this chapter he's a Arthur called** LarsEversea143.


	4. Chapter 4

As the boat sailed across the sea, eventually Ben, along with the elderly man, landed on a island and got off the small boat. On the island there were birch trees everywhere, along with apples in them. The old man took one and put it in his bag for later.

"Well boy looks like this is were we part ways. There's a small town somewhere on this place, so here's map." He said as he gave Ben a map." If you follow this map you should get there in about a day or two." The elder man started walking away, but before he could Ben decided to ask him something.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The man replied in a calm tone voice.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Ben asked as he uncrossed his arms, waiting for a answer. The man thought for a second before speaking.

"Well, the name is Glenn Herber. Goodbye Hunter." With that he left. Ben looked around for a little, thinking. He felt like he had heard that name before. He started walking away from the man's direction, to find the town. Hopefully he could find it fast since it's near night. He began to walk, following the map. He sighed in annoyance when it started to rain, so the hunter decided to go under a tree so the map wouldn't get wet, unknown to him that a cave was nearby, something inside listening to what he was telling to himself with great interest.

"Alright then if I'm reading this right then I-." Before he could finish, a long web came out of nowhere and grabbed the map, taking it out of his hands. By his surprise he saw that the web took it in the cave. He clutched his fists a little as he decided to go inside. He activates his wrist blades first before walking in and takingat torch out. He puts it down before hearing a childish chuckle.

"Well, seems like someone came in my cave. This will be so much fun!" A girls voice was heard in the cave, sounding very excited. Ben could hear it was coming from deeper inside the cave, so he decided to go deeper. He was very careful as she could be a trap master he had heard about so much. He kept listening to the voice continuing." I wonder how long you will last. Hopefully you will last longer then the others..., like those guys in the webs near you." With that Ben looked around to see skeletons of former humans trapped in webs. Ben didn't show that much fear, as he had seen lots of horrible stuff, worse then this, when he hunted people before. He reached the deepest part and spoke up.

"Whoever or whatever you are, return that map you stole or this won't be pretty!" He said in a warning tone, but all that did was earn more giggles from the unknown being.

"We will see about that, Buddy." The voice said as Ben walked into the shadows, hisblade at the ready. The blocky inside of the cave got wider but he stopped when he heard something: a spider crawling down behind him on its feet, getting closer and closer. With fast reflexes Ben turned and slashed at it with his wrist blade, cutting of its head, its body fell on the ground as Ben went back to walking deeper in the he saw many eyes, all of them belonged to cave spiders. When he put a torch up, he could see that there were lots of them, lots! And he saw someone on a bunch of stone blocks piled up in the back of the cave.

"You must be the one who stole my map, I'm assuming?"Ben asked her, surprisedthe spiders were still just staring at him as the girl started giggling.

"Oh, how right you are." She said as she stood up. She was wearing a dark gray hood and had purple hair, red eyes, red beads in her hair and she would be around 5.5 feet tall. She looked to be a teen, maybe only a few years older then Rika.

"Great. OK, lady, just give the map back and I'll be on my way." He said, but he had a feeling this wouldn't be easy.

"Nope, sorry there armor man, but I don't give up stuff I took so easily!"She replied as she put the map in her pocket. Ben looked at her as he thought of a way to get it back. For now he was thinking he could resolve this without killing her.

"What do you want in exchange for that map, mob ruler?" He asked as he knew thatthis girl, that looked like the mobs around her, was like those human looking mobs that are very rare and are known to be faster, stronger, smarter, more powerful then the average mob and also are the only types of mobs that can talk with people. Ben watched her as she smirked at him.

"Well, first the names Silky, not mob Ruler, got it?" She asked, staring at him. He nodded to her, showing that he understood."Now, second, were are you heading anyways?"

"Just to a town that's near, that's all." Ben replied to her. She jumped down and walked past her minions and was now standing in front of the Bounty-hunter. He looked down at her since he was taller."well then, I'm coming along with you. I heard you talking outside my cave and it sounds interesting."

Ben looked at her 'till he answered with a very serious tone

"No."

Silky glared at him before speaking "And why not? Is it because I'm a mob or something that I can't come along?!" She asked in a very agitated tone. Ben shookhis head at that.

"No. Because I know your type: your reckless! You would only get in my way and most likely get yourself killed." He replied to her. He could see the angry look reaching her face before she replied.

"RECKLESS?! I'M NOT RECKLESS YOU DAMN ARMORED MAN!" She yelled face red with anger. Ben could tell this girl had a temper but she seemed to quickly calm down. "Look, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Plus, from what I can tell your new here, right?"

"How do you know that?"he asked her, really curious at what she would answer.

"I didn't till now, so how about you and me make a deal, huh? I tell you all the stuff about the island and all better then this map if you let me come with you to that town." She said, sounding very confident about herself. Ben raised an eyebrow a little at her. She seems like she really wants to go to this town.

"Why do you wanna come to this town, anyways?" He asked before waiting for ananswer. The two glared at each other before the girl decided to answer

"Well, the town I could never go in to see it an all the people that live there. They only allow people in that are allowed to enter, and that are humans. The only way for a mob-girl like me to get in is if a human were to talk to the mayor of the town and give him a good word about me and then, maybe, he would let me in." She explained to Ben in a excited tone. He thought on this and decided to ask her something about her plan.

"Has anyone ever talked to the mayor to let a mob in?" He asked. The spider-girl shook her head, something that seemed like a sad look cross her face briefly. "Then how do you know they will let you in if I give the mayor a good word?"

Silky thought about that before answering." I'm not sure, but its worth a try, right? And besides, what do you have to lose if you accept this deal , grumpy?" Ben thought about that and had to agree that she was right there.

"Fine, Silky, we have a deal, but if you do as much as put a single step next to the line." He said darkly before showing his wrist-blades in the light of the torch." Let's just say you won't like it."

She nodded as the two shook hands: the deal is set. The two looked outside to see the rain had stopped. Silky gave Ben the map back, who accepted it with a frown before the two temporary partners set off.


End file.
